1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ground or earth anchors and more particularly to a post or cable anchor having fins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A load carrying earth anchor having helical vanes and extensible tentacles is disclosed and claimed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,274 issued August 1, 1972. This anchor is especially suitable for heavy duty usage but is costly to produce.